Magi: Alexander no Bouken
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: One day, Alexander Shahryār Blackhazel woke up and found himself in a forest of some sort. At first, he thought it was his little sister trying to get rid of him, but he learns the truth soon. He somehow ended up in another world where magic is real. Now, with the held of a magi, a swordsmen, and other new friends, Alexander seeks out how to return to his proper world.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic," "Magi: The Kingdom of Magic," or "The Adventure of Sinbad"**

**Chapter 1-The Boy From Another World**

I woke up, and found myself laying in the forest. I sat up and looked around, only to find a bunch of plants that I've never seen before in my life. Just what the heck happened? Where am I?

Okay, first of all, calm down. This is probably just another one of Dorothy's schemes to get rid of me. Yeah, that's probably what happened. Honestly, what's with that girl? She's been trying to get rid of me ever since Maria found out I was her older brother and brought me to home with her. Still can't believe that I'm the older brother of the Princess of Pure Darkness, Maria Lunalady Blackhazel, head of Bandersnatch.

I just wish that my other little sister, Dorothy, wouldn't be so set on getting rid of me. What does have against me anyways? I've never done anything to deserve this kind of treatment.

Well, I suppose just sitting here won't do me any good. Might as well try and find a way out of here. Hopefully there's a town nearby that can point me in the right direction, and tell me where I am.

With that thought in mind, I got up and chose a random direction to start walking. Still, just where on earth did Dorothy sent me? I drought she would send me that far from the castle, since Maria cares about me so much, but I don't remember there bring a forest nearby. We live in the mountains.

Well, thinking about won't get my anywhere. Let's just see where I get by following this path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking for awhile, I finally came across a town, but it was strange. The people were wearing clothes that looked like an ancient tunic and some pants that looks like it's from the ancient times. They were all wearing gold and silver jewelry. And their houses looks like gigantic roundhouses made out of grass, wood and dirt. Come to think of it, their clothes and homes resemble those of the ancient Celts (only reason I know that is because Maria made me study ancient warfare).

Although, there is one thing in this town that seems like of out of place. At the other end of the town, was a temple. The only problem, it wasn't something that the ancient Celts would have built. No, instead, it was…

"Why's there a ziggurat in a forest? If they're going of a Celtic looks, then why build a Mesopotamian temple?"

As I was wondering this, I walked into town. As I made my way through town, people would stop and look at me. For some reason, I feel like they find me just as strange as I find them.

I walked around for a bit, until I came up to the ziggurat. I looked up and saw that looked like a very strange looking circle. It looks like one of those things that looked like it could be a magic circle.

"Neat looking, isn't it? Not every day you get to see a Dungeon up close."

I turned and found a guy standing next to me. He was a tall, muscular guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Like the others, he was wearing those weird Celtic clothes, but without any sleeves. He even had a torc on his right arm and a long sword strapped to his long sword.

The guy smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey there, names Fionn. I'm the son of this town chief."

I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alexander. So, what's this Dungeon thing you're talking about?"

Fionn looked at me with a complicated expression.

"You really don't know about Dungeons? That's unusual. I thought that everyone in the world knew about them. Well, whatever, I guess I can explain somewhat. Listen, a Dungeon is a mysterious building that appeared out of nowhere. When the first Dungeon appeared, the Reim and Parthevia Empires fought over it, since the magicians said that there was a power unlike anything else inside of it. Over a hundred-thousand soldiers died inside that thing. Then, one day, a single boy managed to do the impossible; he conquered it, claiming the treasure and power from inside it."

That sounds interesting. These Dungeon things sound like it could be a lot of fun, and dangerous. I don't think I should stay around here. I don't have any plans on dying anytime soon.

I turned towards the Dungeon again, and I suddenly felt a strange wave of energy wash over me. I felt something was calling me over towards that Dungeon.

Fionn looked over at the Dungeon as well.

"Thirty-Second Dungeon, Asmoday. This thing appeared six year ago, and has already claimed the lives of thirty thousand Dungeon Divers. Foreigners from all over the world come here to this town, trying to conquer this place and claim the treasure within."

He sighed.

"It's not worth it, if you ask me. Dungeons are nothing but death traps."

After that, Fionn offered to show me around town. The guy was even nice enough to show me where the lounge was and paid for my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night and I was sitting on my bed. I took the time to ask the people in town about my home. I found that I was in some unclaimed land that no country even bothered to claim because the forest is so thick. I've never even heard about the countries that they mentioned; Kou, Balbadd, Reim, Parthevia, Sindria, etc. For crying out loud, they never even heard of the countries I know; America, Romania, Japan, China, etc.

I could only come to one conclusion on how this was possible: I'm in another world. How, I don't know. All I know is that I'm in another world and I need to get back home somehow. But, in order to do that, I need someone, or something that can help me get home. Sigh.

As I was about to go to sleep and worry about getting home tomorrow, someone knocked at the door.

Sighing, I got up and headed towards the door. Opening it, I found a little girl.

She was short, which told me that she was a kid. She had long, jet black hair that reached down the length of her back, which was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes are red; as red as a ruby actually. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark red leather jacket, and black pants. She was also wearing black combat boots. In her hand was a long wooden staff and had a small book strapped to her side.

She was pretty cute, but don't get the wrong idea. It wasn't in the way a guy would call a girl he likes cute. It was in the way a parent would call their daughter, or a sibling would call their little sister, kind of cute.

The little girl looked at me in the eyes.

"You the guy asking about the countries on Earth?"

I opened my eyes in surprise.

"You know about Earth? Come to think of it, you're dressed in Earth clothing. Are you also from Earth? How did a little girl get here?"

The little girl walked into my room without permission. She then sat down on my bed.

"Yes, like you, I'm from Earth, except I was brought here on my own free will, using my magic, that is. Hmm, when was that, six years ago? Yeah, that sounds about right. It was then I raised that Dungeon."

Wait, what did she say? I looked at her in the face.

"You summoned that Dungeon. I suppose magic's possible, since I'm in another world, but I just can't believe a little girl did that. And even if you did, why would you do that? Over thirty-thousand people died trying to conquer it."

"Give me a break. I was five and not as in control of my powers. The Dungeon appeared by my just landing in the general area. After all, am I the daughter of the two most powerful magicians to ever live. They even managed to send me through time and space to get here in this time, eleven years ago. And with my father's Spellbook and magic staff, I managed to get here."

She then smiled and pointed her staff at me.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about that Dungeon. You see, I'm what's known as a magi, a magician of creation that chooses kings. We raise Dungeons and find people we consider worthy of being kings. After we find them, we take them into the Dungeon and help them conquer them, getting them the power of the king."

Okay. That's interesting. But what does that have to do with anything. And besides…

"A magician making someone a king? That's just nuts. Who'd believe something like that."

She frowned.

"Haven't you ever heard of Merlin? If it wasn't for him, Arthur Pendragon wouldn't have ever become king. Actually, Arthur wouldn't have even been born if it wasn't for Merlin. He was his magi."

"That's a legend."

"Magic. Another world."

I have nothing to say to that.

She then pointed her staff at me, while smiling.

"Anyways, since I summoned that Dungeon, I decided to take responsibility and choose a king to conquer it. Now, six years later, I find someone from my home world. It's like destiny summoned you here for me specifically. It's been decided, you'll be conquering that Dungeon, becoming my King Candidate."

I was about to say no, when she smiled. She then told me something I couldn't ignore. Something I wanted even more then getting back home. Something that apparently I can only get inside of the Dungeon.

I suppose I can't turn down her offer anymore. Damn, is she really only, let's see, six year ago she was five, so… is she really only eleven?

The little girl stood up.

"Now that we're partners, I should introduce myself. I'm Badroulbadour. Just Badroulbadour."

"I'm Alexander. Alexander Shahryār Blackhazel."

She then stood up.

"Well, Alexander, it's nice to meet you. Now then, before we enter the Dungeon, you need a weapon. And it has to be made out of metal. You got anything like that?"

Sighing, I walked over to the bed and reached under it. No one said anything about me carrying it around, and I'm not sure how it ended up with me, but here it is. The only thing my father ever left me; a sword.

It was funny, though. The blade was curved, like a katana, but that where is similarities end. First of all, although the hilt was made to be held by two hands and made of wood, it wasn't decorated with anything. Just cut in a conferrable design. Also, it had a curved blade that was sharp on the inside edge such as a scythe.

"This is a falx, a sword used by the ancient Dacians. My father had a new one forged for me, and my sister, Maria, forced me to learn how to use it after she found out about it."

Badroulbadour looked at him, and smiled.

"Sounds like its very important to you. Good. That's perfect. Now then, let's get going."

With that, she headed out the door. As I was sighing on the inside, I then saw something that didn't make sense. A bunch of little white birds were flying around her. Just what was that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were right in front of the Dungeon. Badroulbadour was shaking. At first, I thought it was because she was nervous, but then I saw that she was smiling. She's excited. Makes since, I suppose. She did wait six whole years for someone to appear that she felt that she was destined to make into a king. Now, she has me.

Sighing on the inside, I took a step towards the Dungeon…

"How did I know this would happen?"

Hearing someone behind me, I turned around, and found Fionn standing there. He had a frown on his face, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking at…

"Hello Badroulbadour. Trying to lead this pore soul to death, are we. Sorry, but as the protector of this Keltoi tribe and all its visitors, I won't let you just go and have someone die."

Badroulbadour frowned.

"Fionn, still holding on your delusional idea that only death awaits those who enter a Dungeon, huh. Must I remind you of the Conquer of Seven Dungeons, Sinbad? Or perhaps the Kou Empire? They have five Dungeon Conquers. Sorry, but no matter how you look at it, it is possible for people to survive a Dungeon. It's just certain people, and Alexander here is one of those people."

Fionn sighed.

"I don't believe those stories. I have yet to see a Dungeon Conqueror myself. Until I have seen one myself, I will not allow anyone else to enter this place of death."

As he said that, he took a step forward. Badroulbadour held her place, holding out her staff in a defensive position. Seeing this, Fionn drew his sword. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Fionn, you're really going to point a sword at a kid?"

"She's a magician, and a powerful one at that, despite being a kid. If I don't use a sword, then there's no way I can stop her from killing you."

He took a step closer. I was about to stop him, when I saw a mischievous smile appear on Badroulbadour's face.

She lowered her staff.

"Okay, I suppose I'll have to let you see a Dungeon Conqueror yourself."

That caught Fionn off guard. He lowered his sword.

"You serious?"

"Yes, I won't argue with you anymore. You want a Dungeon Conqueror, then I'll provide one."

Giving a sigh of relief, he put his sword away.

"As long as you…"

Before he could say anything else, Badroulbadour slammed her staff on the ground, and both Fionn and I flew towards the Dungeon's entrance.

"I'll let you see Alexander conquer this Dungeon, with our help, that is."

With that, a bright light took me in. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was floating in space, above an orb that looked similar to Earth. It had a bunch of beams of light shooting out of it. I felt the urge to reach out for it. When I did…

**I got bored, so I wrote this. As of right now, I have no intention of continuing it, but may change my mind later on in life. Who knows, it might be fun, but I'd have to think about it. I will say this, though: if there aren't many people wanting me to continue, I will scrap it without hesitation. Like I said, I just wrote it because I was bored and don't have any intention of continuing, right now.**

**Also, just wanted to say, it is a little bit of a crossover because I'm putting a little bit of Sekai Ichi no Imouto-sama into it (just change the brother character). It's just here because there's barely any of that in it.**

**Crimson Dragon Emperor**


End file.
